Annoyance
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: My first fanfic for FF7! It's mostly about Vincent having a short nightmare and Chaos. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7!

Annoyance

"I won't stand for it!" a man's voice whispered harshly. He stared angrily at the man across from him. The man just chuckled a little and looked back at the other man. "I'm afraid you are already to late" he smirked pulling out a gun from his pocket. The other man gasped and reached for his gun, but it was to late. The other had pulled the trigger to the gun, aimed at the other man. Vincent woke up from his nightmare, cold sweat streamed down his face. He sat up and put a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes a bit and sighed. "Why does it have to be the same dream every night? Why?" he whispered opening his eyes slowly.

"Awakened already, Valentine?" a voice hissed in the back of his head. Vincent layed his arm to the side and closed his eyes again. "Chaos" he sighed annoyed. Chaos chuckled, then calmed down. "Why even sleep if it's the same nightmare every night?" Chaos asked. "Leave me alone" Vincent said laying back down on the pillow. As his eyes closed, Vincent saw Chaos come into view. "What do you want?" Vincent groaned. "You're so weak, Vincent" Chaos smirked once Vincent's vision became fully darkened. "If every night is the same dream, why awaken so frightened? You should be used to experiencing the same vent over and over" he said circling Vincent. "It reminds me of how you were created!" Vincent snapped, trying to follow Chaos. "You're lying again. It's because of that Lucretia woman you tried to save" the winged demon chuckled, stopping in front of Vincent. Vincent looked down mournfully, his gripped tighten in his fists and he could feel his body become warmer.

"You shouldn't even mourn for her anymore. You're better off without her" Chaos leaned over to Vincent. "Hojo isn't the only one who didn't make you unhuman, but also that Lucretia woman. You tried to save the life of a woman you knew would hurt you in the end" Chaos hissed to him. He bared his fangs and stepped back a little, knowing Vincent saw him. His body changed from a winged demon to a long black haired man, an exact copy of Vincent. "Look at me, you fool. This is exactly what you are, a worthless man" Chaos spoke in the same voice tone as the real Vincent. The real Vincent looked up a bit, but looked back down immediately. "I'm not you" he mumbled. "Of course you are" Chaos whispered menacingly. "You think you're still human, but you're not. Fate knows what you really are, you can't hide it anymore! Stop caring about that foolish woman and become what you're truely meant to be!" Chaos yelled as his demon tail and wings sprout from his body.

"No" Vincent tried to say, but his mouth became dry and he became breathless. Vincent woke up with a jolt of anger in him. His body numbed and began to feel hotter, his eyes glowed a deep red and his skin became paler. Chaos was rising. He shot out of bed and walked out of his room. Storming down the hallway, he passed a man with spikey blonde hair wearing a blue uniform. "Vincent, are you okay?" he asked as Vincent passed him by. "I'm going out for a little bit, Cloud" the black haired man growled. Cloud was about to call out for him, but by the tone of the other man's voice, he decided not to bother, but went after him anyways. Vincent walked out to the deck of the Highwind and felt the cold air beat against his bare chest. His ears pricked up as he heard the howling of wolves and the squeaks of bats. Vincent tilted his head back as black wings ripped out of his back.

"Vincent!" Cloud cried out as he ran out to the deck. Vincent turned around and smirked at the blonde. "Vincent won't be here for a while" he said stepping back. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked in a voice of confusion and worry. "Chaos has taken over" the other man answered through Chaos's voice. Cloud ran to him, but it was to late. Chaos, had already taken flight.

Hoped you liked it! It's my first and I don't think it was very good, but what do you think? Review pwease!


End file.
